


Healer Mine

by scorperion21



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CC Compliant, Established Relationship, James is in this for like one minute, M/M, Post CC, Scorpius is sad, and manages to make three innuendos, but albus is the best bf there is, comfort / angst, tw: mention of panic attack and non-explicit description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorperion21/pseuds/scorperion21
Summary: Scorpius has everything planned out: graduate top of his class, train to become a Healer, and put the world to rights on the pediatric ward of St Mungo's. But he soon learns that not everything goes to, well, plan...But, if there is one thing Albus can make sure of, it's that Scorpius can rely on him. Always.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 73





	Healer Mine

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't spot in the tags, there is a brief non-explicit description and mention of a panic attack towards the beginning.
> 
> HUGE thank you to Sam (SunshineScorpius - def check out her works if you haven't already) for helping me out with the description. Without you this would have languished in my drafts forever.

Albus Potter is proud to be a Slytherin. It took him a while in his first year to get over the feelings of unease which had once been an ingrained part of the majority of Hogwarts students, but now he wears his house colours with pride - still, despite being fresh out of education - and understands why he was placed where he was. 

For a while during his first year at school, and while he was learning everything there was to know about Scorpius Malfoy, Albus wondered why Scorpius hadn’t been placed into Ravenclaw. Easily the smartest person Albus knew, it didn’t make sense to him that Scorpius _wasn’t_ in Ravenclaw (although Albus never said this out loud, his pleasure and relief that Scorpius had been placed in Slytherin with him outweighed his curiosity). He quickly got over the Ravenclaw thing though; saw things in Scorpius that other people didn’t. Saw that, yes he was clever, but he was also determined to do anything he had set his mind to, resourceful when faced with a problem, and ambitious in practically every aspect of his life.

And then the reason why Scorpius was in Slytherin became abundantly clear to everyone else in their third year when they had to start picking their OWL subjects, and their teachers started throwing around words like “future” and “career advice”. Scorpius hadn’t picked up a single leaflet or brochure, would take advice from no one, and spent approximately two minutes in his career’s meeting. When anyone asked him what he was going to do, he fixed them with the look of steely Slytherin determination and ambition that Albus had seen all along, and smiled. 

“I’m going to be a Healer.” There was no ‘want’ or ‘would like’. Scorpius had decided he would be a Healer, and so a Healer he would be. It didn’t come as a surprise to anyone (least of all Albus) when Scorpius graduated Hogwarts with top NEWTs, and an interview to go on to further education at St Mungo’s elite Healing school. 

It doesn’t stop Scorpius on the day of his interview from being nervous and bumbly. He spills his tea at breakfast, keeps un-focusing when Albus is talking to him, and on more than one occasion trails off in the middle of his sentences. After he has gotten dressed into clothes as formal as he can without literally wearing dress robes, Albus has to straighten Scorpius’ tie and smooth down his collar before declaring his boyfriend as dressed smartly enough to go. 

And although Albus has utmost faith and belief that Scorpius will smash the interview, it doesn’t stop him from wandering the rooms of their flat aimlessly, waiting for Scorpius to come back and to tell him all about it. 

Albus decides to do something productive with his time, and starts tidying up the kitchen, which still allows his mind free to stray and wonder about how Scorpius is doing. He has been gone for over an hour, and Albus isn’t sure if this is a good length of time or not – he just hopes and wishes that all of Scorpius’ hard work and preparation is paying off. 

Albus is putting the final lot of dishes away when he hears a pop coming from their small lounge, indicating that his boyfriend has Apparated home, and Albus careers out of the kitchen to greet him. 

“How did it go?” Albus exclaims, grinning, as he knows Scorpius will have nailed it. Instead of smiling back and clapping his hands enthusiastically as Albus is expecting, Scorpius promptly bursts into tears. Albus feels his face fall instantly and he rushes over to Scorpius to wrap him up in a hug. 

“Hey come on love I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as you think.” Albus doesn’t know what has happened, but he knows Scorpius, who will be over thinking everything and will have convinced himself that it was horrible (even if he had given the best interview in the history of interviews). 

“It was.” Scorpius gasps between sobs, burying his face in Albus’ neck and squeezing him tightly. Albus doesn’t say anything, knows that they will talk rationally when Scorpius has calmed down, and just holds his boyfriend, stroking his fingers through Scorpius’ blond hair and murmuring soft words of comfort. This normally works when Scorpius has worked himself up into a state of anxiety, but today Scorpius stays teary, trembling and despondent in Albus’ arms even when he has stopped sobbing. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Albus says gently, rubbing Scorpius’ back. Scorpius doesn’t say anything for a minute, just shuffles impossibly closer to Albus, seemingly shrinking into his chest, and for the first time Albus starts to think that something has gone horribly wrong, and it’s not just in Scorpius’ head. He doesn’t dare voice this though, just presses a soft kiss onto Scorpius’ forehead. 

“Scor? Please tell me what’s wrong.” Albus never wants to pressure or push Scorpius into doing anything, but he also doesn’t want Scorpius to suffer in silence. Scorpius takes a deep, shaky breath and takes a step back to wipe at his face before looking at Albus with miserable, red rimmed eyes. 

“I had a panic attack in the middle of the interview.” Scorpius whispers. Albus feels his heart sink, and he immediately wraps Scorpius up in another hug. He clings to Albus again. Scorpius had regular panic attacks during his fifth year at Hogwarts, both as a result of their fourth-year shenanigans and stress about the upcoming OWLs. Towards the end of the year he had begun to see a Mind Healer at his father’s and Albus’ behest, and the panic attacks had slowly petered out. It’s been almost two years since his last one. 

“Oh love, I’m so sorry.” Albus murmurs gently, squeezing Scorpius tightly. 

“It was so awful Albus, I was so nervous and I kept thinking about all the ways everything could go wrong and then it just happened. I thought I was going to die. And then I couldn’t finish my interview because I was panicking more about being able to recover and finish my interview. In the end they just asked me to leave. I’ve fucked everything up Albus and now I’m never going to be Healer.” Scorpius says this all very fast and his use of profanity shows Albus just how shaken and horrible he is feeling. He knows Scorpius will have forced himself into a downward spiral of hatred too, the left-over feeling from his panic attack not helping him at all. Albus struggles for a second with what to say, wants to tell Scorpius that the beginning of his interview might have been enough, that it wasn’t fair that they didn’t let him finish, that he will definitely get in to the school he has been working so hard to get into for years, that if he doesn’t he can always re-apply next year. He knows Scorpius won’t want to hear any of that though, not yet anyway. 

“What do you want Scor?” Albus asks, and Scorpius sniffs loudly. 

“I just want you Al.” Scorpius mumbles, and so Albus pulls away from the hug to tug Scorpius by the hand until they are curled up on the sofa, Scorpius tucked up against Albus’ chest. Albus kisses Scorpius’ forehead again, and Scorpius sighs unhappily. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Albus says softly and Scorpius lets out a dry, muffled sob. Albus strokes his fingers across Scorpius’ hair and decides just to come out with it. 

“I think it’s really unfair they didn’t let you finish. Are they going to let you have another go?” 

Scorpius shakes his head, and replies quietly. “I don’t think so. One of the ladies on the panel stayed with me until I calmed down and then they just said they’ll be in touch.” 

“Well that’s really unfair too!” Albus is indignant, can feel himself bristling with anger, ready to take on the witches and wizards who have denied Scorpius the only thing he has wanted since he was a boy, but Scorpius forces him back into a more pliable and huggable state. 

“Please stop Al, I don’t really want to talk about it properly yet.” 

Albus opens his mouth to protest that this is perhaps not the best way to deal with what’s happened, but Scorpius gets there first. 

“I know it would be better to talk about it, and I will, just not yet. I just want to be sad today.” he says miserably, and Albus feels his own heart squeeze with sadness, and love for the boy he wants to see succeed more than anything. 

“Do you want anything else? Do you want to drown in junk food?” Albus asks; they have had a system in place since they were at school that there would never be a short supply of sugar around for if one of them has had a bad day. Albus knows this is not the same as getting a P on an essay, or losing a bet over a Quidditch match, but he thinks (or at least hopes) that their routine will bring a semblance of normality back into Scorpius’ day and alleviate any lingering panic and anxiety he knows Scorpius will be feeling. 

Scorpius doesn’t move or say anything for a moment, and Albus thinks he has read the situation wrong, and worries he perhaps doesn’t know Scorpius as well as he thinks he does, but then Scorpius nods against Albus’ chest. 

“Okay I won’t be a second.” Albus untangles himself from Scorpius, who simply falls sideways onto the sofa as though he can’t hold himself up. Albus has to fight hard to keep from crying at the sight. 

He zips round the kitchen quickly, collecting an assortment of Scorpius’ favourite sweets and biscuits before returning to the lounge and pulling Scorpius back into his lap. Scorpius curls up against him and buries his face in Albus’ neck. 

“I think I’m too sad for sugar just yet. Please can I just stay here with you like this for a while?” Scorpius asks, and if this were a normal day Albus would scoff at the idea that Scorpius even has to ask that question. 

As it is, he strokes Scorpius’ hair again and nods. “Of course you can love. Whatever you need.” 

“Just you for the moment.” Scorpius whispers. They stay entwined on the sofa for the rest of the afternoon, Scorpius intermittently breaking out into tears again and Albus trying not to join in for Scorpius’ sake. They also end up eating their weight in junk food. By the end of the day Albus has also realised he has a plan fully formed in his mind about what he is going to do. He just hopes he can help. 

\- - - 

The next morning when Albus wakes he sees that Scorpius is already sitting up in bed, his knees drawn to his chest and his eyes unfocused and far away. Albus hauls himself up to, and wraps an arm around Scorpius’ shoulders. 

“How long have you been awake?” he asks softly. 

“I don’t know. A couple of hours?” Scorpius replies just as quietly, before shifting around until he is resting his head on Albus’ chest, his arms wrapped firmly around Albus’ waist. Albus brings his other arm up to hold Scorpius securely in place, and presses a kiss into Scorpius’ hair. 

“Are you ready to talk about everything today?” Albus asks gently, not wanting Scorpius to think he is forcing him to talk no matter how much Albus knows it will help. Thankfully, Scorpius nods. 

“Whenever you’re ready love.” Albus murmurs, and Scorpius nods again. He is silent for a moment before he clears his throat in the way Albus knows means he is getting ready to say something. 

“Logically I know I can apply again next year but I just keep thinking about what I’m going to do. That’s a whole year of my life where I don’t have a plan and that really, really scares me.” Scorpius’ voice is still miserable and small, and Albus runs his fingers down Scorpius’ spine trying to sooth him. 

“You never know, the beginning of your interview might have blown them away so much they could still offer you a place.” Albus says earnestly. Scorpius snorts derivatively. 

“They’re not going to offer a place to an eighteen year old whose only experience comes from the hospital wing at school, who also has an anxiety disorder and suffered a panic attack in the middle of his interview.” 

“Well if you do end up having a year off then you’ll be able to get loads more experience. You’ll be able to apply to loads of places! And then when you have another interview they’ll be even _more_ impressed.” 

“Yeah.” Scorpius’ pauses for a second and then mumbles. “I’m going to have to tell my dad.” 

“Yes.” Albus says quietly, because he knows Scorpius will be going somewhere with this but he’s not sure where yet. 

“He’s going to be so disappointed.” 

“He’s not Scor, don’t ever think that. And if he is it’s because he’ll be disappointed _for_ you because you’re upset. He would never be disappointed _in_ you.” 

“Do you really think so?” Scorpius looks up at Albus, and Albus can see tears swimming in his grey eyes. 

“Of course. And if he is disappointed in you I _will_ hex him.” Albus is trying to make Scorpius laugh, but it doesn’t work. 

“Is there something else?” Albus asks, knowing that there probably is. Scorpius shuffles slightly and turns his face away from Albus again. 

“If I do have another year of experience it will be good for my application but…” Scorpius trails off, and Albus presses a kiss to Scorpius’ head. 

“Whatever you’re thinking it’s not silly.” Albus says softly, very aware that sometimes Scorpius doesn’t share his thoughts and fears because he thinks that Albus will think them ridiculous, no matter how many times Albus has told him that his feelings are valid. 

“But what if I can only get unpaid work experience? And then you’ll break up with me because I’m not bringing anything in.” Scorpius says this very, very quietly, his voice trembling, and Albus immediately shuffles then both around so that Scorpius can look him in the eye. 

“That won’t ever happen Scor, I promise.” Albus makes sure to keep his voice open and honest, but firm too. 

“You don’t know that Albus! You don’t know what’s going to happen in the next year!” Scorpius is clearly distressed, and Albus realises with a zap of sadness through his heart that this might have been one of the things worrying Scorpius most following his interview. He takes Scorpius’ face into his hands and kisses the tip of Scorpius’ nose and then his forehead. 

“I don’t, but I know that I love you and that I wouldn’t leave you for simply trying to succeed. That’s all I want for you love.” Albus says. Scorpius’ lips tremble for a second, and Albus thinks he is about to smile, but then the moment passes and Scorpius just looks at him earnestly. 

“Thank you for saying that. I love you too.” 

Albus does smile, although he thinks it might be a little sad, as he brushes a curl of blond hair out of Scorpius’ face before clambering out of bed. He offers his hand out, and Scorpius takes it instantly without either of them having to ask anything, and crawls across the bed to stand beside Albus. 

“I think we should have breakfast. Shall I make blueberry pancakes?” Albus asks. 

“Yes please.” Scorpius replies, as Albus knew he would. Blueberry pancakes are one of Scorpius’ favourites, and Albus always tries to make them whenever Scorpius is feeling a little down over one thing or another. Albus brings their clasped hands up and brushes a kiss across Scorpius’ knuckles before tugging him out of the room. 

When they reach the kitchen, Albus pushes Scorpius down into a chair, and then turns to the fridge and pulls the door open. He fakes searching across the shelves for a couple of minutes, and then takes a deep breath. Usually, Scorpius can tell when Albus is lying ( _not_ that it’s a common occurrence) but Albus is counting on the fact that Scorpius’ thoughts are too much elsewhere for him to notice this time. 

“Scor, we haven’t got any blueberries, I’m going to nip to the shop is that okay?” Albus asks, and Scorpius nods without taking his eyes off the table, which Albus can tell he is staring at without seeing. 

“Scorpius.” Albus says insistently, still worried despite of the plan he has decided to follow. He genuinely wants to make sure Scorpius will be okay if he leaves the flat. Scorpius seems to realise this (Albus hardly ever full names him), and he drags his eyes up to meet Albus’. 

“It’s fine. I’m not even really that hungry though if you don’t want to go.” This is so much like Scorpius that Albus wants to cry again; he hardly ever puts himself first. 

“You need to eat Scor. And I will make the best blueberry pancakes you’ve ever tasted.” Albus is still trying to chase Scorpius’ elusive laugh, but it is becoming abundantly clear that he is nowhere near that yet. Albus walks over to Scorpius and cups one cheek with his hand, and kisses the other one. 

“I won’t be long.” 

“You’re the best, thank you.” 

“I’ll always look after you love.” Albus says softly and sincerely, and Scorpius mouth quirks up in the proximity of a small smile. It is brief, and sad, and doesn’t quite reach his eyes, but Albus counts it as a victory anyway and smiles back. 

“I know, Al. I love you.” 

“I love you too. Now I really am going to go.” Albus presses a swift kiss to Scorpius’ forehead and then goes to their bedroom to quickly get changed. He makes sure the door is firmly shut behind him before squeezing his eyes shut, concentrating hard on St Mungo’s, and turning on the spot before disappearing with a crack. 

\- - - 

Albus slowly opens his eyes, almost fearfully, but thankfully he sees the large shop which hides the entrance to St Mungo’s. He feels relief flood through his heart as he makes his way over the building and, with a surreptitious glance around to make sure no one is looking, takes a step through the glass. 

When he enters the other side, the sight is enough to make him stop in his tracks. There are people _everywhere_ , and he hurriedly makes his way over to the front desk and the Welcome Witch. 

“Excuse me? I’ve got an interview for the St Mungo’s Healing School, am I in the right place?” Albus knows interviews are happening all week (he was subjected to more than several lectures from Scorpius about which day would be _most_ ideal for his interview) but his mind has gone frustratingly blank about where the interviews are. 

“You do need to actually be at the Healing School building for your interview. But if you go the top floor where the shop and tea room is you can Floo from there.” the Welcome Witch says, smiling kindly at him. 

“Thank you!” Albus smiles back out of relief. He hurries to the top floor, and the wizard behind the counter there seems less than welcoming as the witch downstairs. 

“You here to Floo to the Healing School?” he asks brusquely as Albus nervously approaches the counter. 

“Yes please.” Albus throws back; he has no patience for people who can’t be bothered to be nice to him. The wizard wordlessly hands Albus the pot of Floo powder, and Albus takes a handful with a muttered “thanks” before stepping into the fireplace, the flames licking up to greet him as he shouts the name of his destination. 

He spins to a stop and stumbles out of the fireplace, looking around as he does so. He has materialised in a plain looking corridor, void of people but lined with cork boards bearing information for various classes and posters of human anatomy. Albus dusts the ash off his clothes, and sets off down the corridor with an uncertain confidence, seeing as he has no real idea of where he is going. He keeps a look out for signs or people, but he there is nothing of any use to him. 

Eventually, he reaches a staircase and decides to climb it out of sheer lack of options. It seems luck is on his side though, as the next corridor he reaches is made up of offices. Mercifully, he spots one he hopes may help, as the plaque on the door reads “Dianna Trueman, Head of Admissions”. He takes a deep breath, crosses his fingers, and knocks on the door. 

“Come in!” a cheerful voice calls from the other side of the door. Albus sighs with relief, uncrosses his fingers and pushes the door open. There is a small group of people in the room, sitting in a circle around a desk which Albus sees is covered in various notes, and application forms. The lady sitting directly behind the desks looks in surprise at Albus, and he notices there is an empty chair. He supposes they are waiting for someone else. 

“Hello, can we help you?” says the lady who is looking at him, and it is the same voice who granted him entry. He guesses this is Dianna Trueman. 

“Hello, yes, hi. I just came here to speak to someone about the interviews yesterday?” he is glancing around at everyone in the room, because he’s not entirely sure who to address. He is also more nervous than he thought he would be; there are more people in here than he expected he would be speaking to. 

“Okay. Did you have an interview?” Dianna asks, furrowing her eyebrows. 

“No, I’m here about my boyfriend. He had an interview, his name’s Scorpius Malfoy.” 

Everyone else in the room stills, and Dianna’s face softens. “How is he?” 

“He’s devastated. All he’s ever wanted his whole life is to be a Healer, he wants it so much he just got overwhelmed yesterday. And I know he didn’t finish his interview so you can’t quite judge him completely. But he would be the best Healer, he cares so much and he’s so smart and he loves learning. He _always_ takes care of me when I’m ill, and when he was getting experience on the ward at school, Matron Abbott always said how good he was-” Albus cuts himself off with a blush, and looks down at his feet. When he gets talking about Scorpius he can find it hard to stop sometimes. 

Dianna‘s voice is soft and kind. “We did get all that from his personal essay. We were very impressed by him.” 

Albus looks up and smiles proudly. 

“What exactly is it we can do for you?” a man with blond hair sitting to the left of Dianna asks, and Albus shifts his gaze. 

“Well, I was hoping that maybe you would let him come and finish his interview? I know it wouldn’t be fair on everyone else if you let him have _another_ interview, so I’m not asking for that. Just that he is allowed to come back and at least finish? Please?” Albus smiles hopefully, and the group of people all exchange glances. Albus’ smile fades and he can feel himself getting nervous again. 

“It’s very nice of you to come here and stand up for him. But like you say, it wouldn’t be fair on everyone else.” Dianna says softly, as though explaining something to a child. Albus can feel himself bristling, but he knows getting angry won’t help at all. 

“It’s not fair on him though! You’re going to decide who’s allowed in based on their personal essay and a complete interview. Scorpius hasn’t had a complete interview! And you’re going to remember him not for what he said at the beginning anyway, you’re just thinking about him having a panic attack!” Albus’ vow from seconds before has already diminished, as he hears his voice rising without him meaning to. 

“We hear what you’re saying, and we all felt really sorry for him yesterday-” the blond haired man begins, which is the worst thing he could have said. 

“Okay, but please don’t make your decision based on how much you’re pitying him.” Albus interrupts, and then catches himself. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude.” 

“It’s okay. We know where you’re coming from Mr...?” a dark haired woman who is sitting closest to him asks. Albus considers using a fake name, but ultimately decides against it. 

“Potter. My name’s Albus Potter.” he says, and like he is expecting, the group of people exchange glances again. 

“But I don’t want you to make your decision based on that either.” Albus says quickly. The group of people look relieved, and Albus has to refrain from rolling his eyes. Stupid surname making people think they have to do what he says. He knows that Scorpius would never thank him if he only got to finish his interview because Albus had gone around flashing his family name like a credential. 

“Thank you for coming to see us Albus. We were very impressed by Scorpius’ essay and application form, and the beginning of his interview did go very well. We _will_ be in touch, but we can’t promise you anything.” Dianna says, and Albus nods. 

“Thank you.” he says sincerely, and Dianna nods and smiles. 

“I’m gonna-” Albus gestures awkwardly at the door, and then walks out through it. He shuts it firmly behind him and then leans against it, closing his eyes and then letting out a deep breath. He doesn’t know if he has helped at all, but he can hope and pray. 

He Apparates back to the side of his and Scorpius’ building and then hurries to the shop just around the corner from them. As quickly as he can he buys a box of blueberries (Scorpius may be out of it, but even in a semi-dazed state Albus is sure Scorpius will notice if he turns up empty handed), and then hurries back to Scorpius, and their flat. 

“Sorry I took a while love, queue was ridiculous.” he says as he walks into the kitchen. Scorpius is still sitting in the same chair, staring at the table. 

“It’s okay.” he looks up briefly, and Albus sees that his gaze is still far away. Albus thinks he could have been gone all day and Scorpius wouldn’t have noticed. 

“Right, pancakes?” he asks, and Scorpius nods. 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Albus smiles, and blows Scorpius a kiss before turning to the fridge. 

\- - - 

A couple of days pass, and not a lot changes. There is no post from the Healing School, and Scorpius spends most of his time in a dazed fog. Albus doesn’t remove himself from Scorpius’ side, and keeps telling Scorpius that no news might be good news. Scorpius doesn’t exactly agree with him; he just keeps nodding and sighing. He also spends most of his time ignoring his dad when he calls, and makes Albus promise not to tell him what happened. 

The end of July approaches, meaning the imminence of Harry’s birthday and the annual Burrow barbecue which comes with it. 

On the day of the barbecue, Scorpius is more distracted than he has been for a few days, and Albus keeps throwing concerned glances and questions at him. Scorpius keeps brushing him off, saying that he will be fine and that he’s looking forward to seeing everyone (the whole family and a few close friends, including Draco, usually gather at the Burrow for Harry’s birthday). Albus knows better than to believe him, but doesn’t push it anyway. 

In the early afternoon and just before they are about to leave, Albus enters his and Scorpius’ bedroom to see that Scorpius has curled up beneath the covers of their bed. Albus’ heart is heavy as he crosses the room and sits on the bed next to Scorpius. He brushes some hair out of Scorpius’ face and Scorpius looks up at him with sad eyes. 

“Are you really okay my love?” Albus asks softly, and Scorpius shakes his head. 

“I’m really, really sorry.” Scorpius chokes on his words, and then he starts crying in earnest. Albus immediately moves under the covers too and wraps Scorpius into a hug. Scorpius cries softly into Albus’ shoulder, and Albus rubs one of his hands up and down Scorpius’ back. 

“Shh, you’re okay love. You don’t need to be sorry for anything.” Albus murmurs, peppering kisses across Scorpius’ forehead and cheeks. When Scorpius stops crying he keeps his face hidden in Albus’ shoulder, and Albus can feel him trembling slightly. 

“Do you want to stay at home?” Albus asks softly, and Scorpius nods. 

“Is that okay?” 

“Of course it is. Whatever you need.” 

“Thank you. I just don’t think I’m going to be able to handle it. Everyone knows I had my interview and they’re all going to ask how it went, and I just don’t think I’m going to be able to cope if I have to keep saying the same thing over and over.” Scorpius says sadly, and Albus presses a kiss into his hair. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain yourself to me Scor. If you don’t want to go, you don’t want to go. I’ll get us a takeaway and we can watch trashy television instead.” Albus smiles at the prospect of the evening he has just described, but Scorpius looks up at him, his blond eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“ _I’m_ not going, but you have to go! It’s your dad’s birthday!” 

“I’m not going if you’re not going.” 

“Al!” Scorpius looks scandalised, and Albus _nearly_ laughs. 

“Scor, I’m going to stay here and make sure you’re okay.” 

“I’ll be fine, Al. Please go, it will make me feel worse if you stay.” 

“Oh, thanks.” Albus says dryly, and Scorpius blanches. 

“I just meant that I’ll feel worse because I’ll be feeling guilty for making you miss out on it, you always looks forward to the barbecue! Not because you’re _here_.” 

“I know what you meant, I’m just teasing you. But _I’ll_ feel guilty if I go, knowing that I’ve left you here by yourself.” 

“I think we’ve reached an impasse.” Scorpius says, and Albus smiles. 

“Yeah it’s a real catch forty four situation.” 

“Catch twenty two.” Scorpius corrects him almost automatically. 

“Except our situation is twice as bad.” Albus hasn’t given up trying to make Scorpius laugh, and it still doesn’t work, but he rolls his eyes which Albus counts as something as it’s more of a reaction than he’s gotten for a while. They lie in silence for a moment, and Albus thinks he has won their disagreement, but then Scorpius shuffles in his arms and clears his throat. 

“Please go.” Scorpius has gone back to quiet and sad again, and Albus closes his eyes for a second while squeezing Scorpius tighter. 

“I really don’t want to leave you here by yourself.” 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll have some sleeping potion or something, I haven’t slept well for a couple of days so it might do me good.” 

Albus is struggling with what to do; Scorpius clearly wants him to go, and he’s not in the business of upsetting Scorpius, but neither is he in the business of leaving Scorpius alone when he is still feeling down and sad. 

“Okay, fine I’ll go for a couple of hours but _only_ after you’ve fallen asleep, and onlyif you _promise_ to Floo or send a Patronus if you want me to come back.” Albus finally acquiesces, and Scorpius looks up at him and nods. 

“Okay, that sounds fair to me. And I promise.” 

Albus nods too, and then untangles them both so he can swipe some sleeping potion out of his bedside table. He hands a measure to Scorpius, who sits up to down it in one. Albus leans in to kiss him softly and then nuzzles their noses together. A thought has occurred to him, and he knows he should ask but he doesn’t want to upset Scorpius. Thankfully, Scorpius knows him so well that he can tell something is wrong. 

“What is it?” Scorpius asks almost fearfully, and Albus intertwines their fingers and squeezes his hand to calm him. 

“People are going to ask me where you are. What do you want me to tell them?” he asks softly, and Albus knows that this hadn’t dawned on Scorpius as a flicker of panic seems to go through him. After a couple of seconds he huffs out a sigh. 

“Please tell my dad the truth. I’ve been ignoring him and he deserves to know. But don’t tell anyone else please, just say I’m ill or something?” he looks miserable again, and Albus nods. 

“Of course.” 

“Thanks.” Scorpius’ eyes are beginning to shut, and Albus smiles fondly before helping him lie down. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you love?” Albus asks as he climbs out of the bed again. 

“Please can you get Snout?” Scorpius’ voice is small and quiet, and his words are starting to run together out of tiredness, but Albus just about comprehends them, and what he hears makes him stop in his motion of smoothing out the covers over Scorpius. 

“Right, I am _definitely_ staying.” Snout is the light blue stuffed toy dragon Scorpius has had since childhood, and he only makes an appearance away from sitting proudly on Scorpius’ bookshelf if Scorpius is feeling _especially_ sad, or vulnerable. 

“Please go Albus. I’ll be fine. Going to be asleep any minute.” Scorpius is peeking out from the covers at him with pleading eyes. Albus sighs, and quickly scoops up Snout before tucking him into Scorpius’ waiting arms. Scorpius curls up and closes his eyes, drifting off as Albus presses a kiss to his nose, forehead and cheeks. 

Scorpius’ even and quiet breathing suggests that he is actually asleep, but it is still with a heavy heart and slight guilty conscience that Albus gets ready to Floo to his grandparent’s house. 

\- - - 

When he spills out of the fireplace at the other end and glances out into the garden, Albus sees a large proportion of his family are already gathered and, with a nervous swooping feeling in his stomach, he is fairly certain he can see Draco’s blond hair too. He wipes his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans and then, more confidently than he feels, makes his way out into the garden. 

“Albus!” Harry has already spied his youngest son before he’s barely stepped foot outside. Albus smiles, reflecting on the relationship between him and his father. It is nowhere near perfect, but it’s so much better than it was when he was an angry fourteen year old boy. He is also glad to put off the conversation with Draco that he knows is inevitable. 

“Happy Birthday Dad!” Albus gives his dad a fleeting hug before handing over the present he and Scorpius had bought. 

“Thank you! What is it?” Harry is already picking at the Spellotape as he asks it, and Albus rolls his eyes. 

“Why do you always ask that? Just open it and find out!” 

Harry laughs and then rips the wrapping paper off. 

“Albus, this is fantastic, thank you!” Harry smiles a wide and genuine smile, and Albus feels relief flush through him that Harry likes the gift. A few months prior, Albus and Scorpius had been on holiday to Thailand - returning with a plethora of new recipes to try and had made one the last time they had had their parents over for dinner. Harry had liked it so much he had asked for the recipe, but Scorpius being Scorpius had owl-ordered an entire book series of Thai recipes and had wrapped them lovingly weeks before Albus would even have started thinking of birthday presents. 

“You’re welcome! It was mostly Scorpius’ idea.” 

“Where _is_ Scorpius?” Harry looks concerned, and Albus knows that that’s usually because he and Scorpius can be found within inches of each other. Albus dithers for a second, but ultimately knows Scorpius wouldn’t be pleased if Albus went against what he’d asked. 

“He’s not feeling very well, he decided to stay at home. He sends his love though!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Send him our love back.” 

“Did you say Scorpius isn’t very well?” Draco has snuck up behind Albus, his voice laced with concern, and Albus jumps as he looks round. 

“Yeah. Erm, I actually needed to talk to you about that.” Albus can feel himself getting anxious again, and he glances quickly at his dad. For once in his life, Harry seems to understand what he’s trying to convey. 

“I’m going to go and show your mum what you bought Al, I’ll catch up with you properly in a bit?” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Albus smiles gratefully, and Harry walks off in the direction of Ginny. Albus turns back to Draco and his smile immediately falters. 

“Am I about to find out why Scorpius has been ignoring my firecalls?” Draco asks, and Albus nods with a swift glance around to make sure no one is eavesdropping on them. 

“He’s not actually _physically_ unwell, he just wasn’t feeling up to coming today. He... he had a panic attack during his Healer interview. They wouldn’t let him finish. He’s just really upset about it all and not in a good place mentally, and he doesn’t really want to see anyone.” 

“What? Why didn’t he tell me?” Draco looks equal parts incredulous and unhappy. 

“He’s got this thing, he thinks you’re going to be disappointed in him.” 

“But I wouldn’t be-” Draco starts angrily. 

“I know you wouldn’t be, and Scorpius knows you wouldn’t be, but you know what he gets like when he starts thinking something.” Albus interrupts; knows that Draco is angry at the situation and not at either his son or Albus. Draco mellows instantly, and nods. 

“I suppose. Would it be alright if I came back with you after so I can see him?” 

“Of course. He’s taken some sleeping potion so he won’t be up for a while, I said I would only stay a couple of hours so I can be there when he wakes up.” Albus explains, and Draco smiles. 

“Thank you for looking after him so well.” 

“Always.” It comes out a little defensive, so Albus smiles to show that he didn’t really mean it like that. Thankfully, Draco seems to understand as he nods; his smile not faltering. 

"If anyone asks you about Scorpius, please will you tell them he’s ill? He said he doesn’t want anyone else to know at the moment.” Albus realises he hasn’t imparted Scorpius’ request, and Draco’s face softens again. 

“Of course I will.” 

“Thanks.” 

There’s an awkward silence for a moment and Albus shuffles his feet. He never really knows what to say to Draco, and although he would never admit it to Scorpius (or anyone), he still finds the man a little intimidating. He supposes it has something to do with the way he carries himself. Yes, Albus has seen Draco clad in pyjamas with his hair down, but there is always a look in his eye that makes Albus feel like he is eleven again, and meeting Draco for the first time in all his long-sleeved black robed regalia. 

“Albus!” a loud voice shouts from the doorway, the ‘u’ extending for an obnoxiously long amount of time. Albus rolls his eyes at Draco without looking, as he knows who it will be, although he is a little relieved at the distraction this person will surely bring. Sure enough, when he turns his gaze to the doorway into the garden, James is making his way through it and towards them. 

“What’s up little brother?” James asks, smiling. He doesn’t wait for a response. “And father snake is here too! Where’s Scorpion King?” 

“I wish you’d stop calling him that.” Albus says crossly. It had taken a while, but eventually Albus had told his siblings and cousins everything about his and Scorpius’ fourth year escapades, and among them it is only James who refuses to let the Scorpion King moniker go, even though everyone else all realised how much Scorpius hates it. 

“I’m just teasing. Where _is_ little snake then?” 

Albus rolls his eyes again (James has that effect on him). “He’s at home, he doesn’t feel very well.” 

“Yeah? You tired him out have you? Too many late night shenanigans?” James says, grinning. 

“James!” Albus hisses, and he can feel his cheeks flushing crimson. 

“Oh, I think I’ve probably seen someone I need to speak to.” Draco says quickly, his cheeks a little pink too, and he abruptly turns away, walking towards where Teddy, Luna, and Neville are clustered. 

“What was that about?” James says, frowning in the direction Draco has stalked off to. 

“I don’t think he wants to hear innuendos about his son’s sex life!” 

“Oh yeah, that’s fair.” James’ face softens, and the big brother air that he can display when he wants to comes out. “How actually is Scorpius?” 

“He’s okay. Just a bit under the weather. Didn’t want to be around this many people.” Albus feels guilty lying to his brother, so he keeps his sentences to a bare minimum. James nods, looking grave. 

“You sure that’s everything?” 

“Yes James, I promise we’re okay.” Albus says earnestly; James is always checking up on him like this. It used to annoy Albus a little until James confessed on one slightly emotional evening that he thought that if he had been a better brother, Albus might not have felt the need to run away all those years ago. Albus is still telling him that there was nothing James could have done, and that he had had his own life and worries to concentrate on at the time. Thankfully, he looks placated now, and nods. 

“I suppose I better go apologise to father snake and gently drop into conversation that I know for a fact you’ve never had sex with Scorpius ever.” James says, walking in the direction that the huddle of people holding Draco is. 

“Don’t you dare! Just leave it alone!” Albus says, hurrying after him, and James smirks. 

“Yeah that would be a lie. Anyone who’s stayed in our house overnight knows that. You’re both very loud when you forget to cast a silencing spell.” 

“James, shut _up_!” 

When they reach the group, James obediently stays quiet, although Albus thinks that Draco is avoiding eye contact more than normal. He also thinks he might just be being paranoid. He decides not to dwell on it, and tries to enthusiastically join in the conversation that is taking place about the last trip Luna took looking for magical creatures. 

Albus spends the next couple of hours drifting between groups of people and various conversations, although his mind is often preoccupied with the time, and he keeps casting glances at the sky just in case Scorpius has sent a Patronus for him to come home. 

The sky stays empty save for the odd cloud and bird, and Albus starts getting fidgety mid-afternoon. He decides he should probably start the round of goodbyes (that could easily take another half an hour) as he is suddenly desperate to be home. He knows if something was seriously wrong then Scorpius would have got in touch with him in some way (Scorpius had promised, and he never breaks a promise) but he feels like he has stayed long enough that no one will be too upset if he leaves. He is disentangling himself from a hug goodbye from Lily when he hears someone calling his name. 

“Albus!” the shout coming from inside the house sounds very much like his boyfriend. Albus turns, and sure enough Scorpius is running towards him, smiling brighter than he has done for days, a piece of parchment clutched in his hand. 

“Scor, what-“ Albus is cut off when Scorpius flings himself into Albus’ arms and squeezes him into a bone crushing hug. Albus immediately hugs him back just as tightly. 

“What’s happened, are you okay?” Albus demands, his voice muffled from where his face is pressed into Scorpius’ hair. Albus hears Lily sidling away, and he is thankful. He knows Scorpius won’t want an audience if something bad has happened. 

But to Albus’ immense relief, Scorpius nods in repose to his question and pulls back, thrusting the parchment into Albus’ chest with the excited grin still on his face. Albus takes it, his confusion clearing up as he reads the words on the page. 

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_We are writing to you to express our sympathies regarding your recent interview for St Mungo’s Healing School. We still remain very impressed by your personal essay and your NEWT grades, and we would like to invite you back to complete your interview._

_At St Mungo’s we believe everyone should be given an equal chance, and we would not be able to assess you fairly based on the incomplete interview._

_Please be at St Mungo’s Healing School no later than 10am on Wednesday 5_ _th_ _August. We look forward to welcoming you back._

_Kindest regards,_

_Dianna Trueman_

_Head of Admissions_

_St Mungo’s Healing School_

“Oh Scor, this is wonderful!” Albus exclaims, grinning too and throwing his arms around Scorpius to give him another hug. Scorpius laughs, and Albus pulls away, his delight increasing tenfold. 

“I’ve missed that laugh.” he says softly, taking Scorpius’ face into his empty hand. Scorpius’ cheeks flush a little pink, and he bites his lip as his face falls. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so rubbish these past few days.” he whispers and Albus nudges his nose against Scorpius’. 

“You haven’t. It’s completely understandable how you felt. I just meant I’m glad that you’re happy.” 

“I’m _so_ happy!” 

“Good.” Albus smiles and rubs his thumb against Scorpius’ cheek before leaning forward and kissing him softly. 

“Scorpius!” Draco’s voice shouts, and Albus jumps away from Scorpius like they are teenagers again, caught snogging in the Malfoy’s library where they promised they would be studying. Draco doesn’t notice though, his concerned gaze trained solely on his son. “Are you okay? Albus told me what happened at your interview.” 

“I’m fine now, honestly!” Scorpius takes the letter back off Albus and hands it to his dad, beaming. Draco scans the parchment, his concerned gaze melting away into joy as he reaches the end. 

“Scorpius, this is excellent news!” Draco exclaims, smiling, and Scorpius smiles too as he steps forward to hug his dad. Draco kisses the crown of Scorpius’ hair, and Albus is smiling now too – basking, again, in the joy that is the mending relationship with both their fathers. 

“I would never be disappointed in you, you know that don’t you?” Draco says quietly, and Albus tactfully switches his gaze away for a second. 

“Yeah, of course I do.” Scorpius says just as quietly. 

“Good.” Draco pulls away from him, and hands the letter back. “How are you feeling about the interview?” 

“Okay, I think! It’s enough days away that I’ve got time to prepare, but not so far that I’ve got time to overthink it.” Scorpius explains, tugging his shirt sleeves over the end of his hands and switching his gaze between his dad and Albus. Albus is smiling fondly again; Scorpius has clearly given this as much thought as he does buying birthday presents. He wraps an arm around Scorpius’ waist and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“You’re going to do brilliantly my love.” he says softly. 

“Of course you will.” Draco agrees swiftly, and Scorpius grins widely. Albus feels his heart swell with love, and he prays that the universe will be a little bit kinder to Scorpius this time. 

\- - - 

“Albus! Albus, wake up!” Scorpius’ voice cuts through Albus’ sleep, and Albus is upright instantly, terror coursing through his veins. Until Scorpius bursts through the door, a grin on his face and a piece of parchment clutched in his hand. 

“What’s happened?” Albus frowns, but his heart is thumping fast, hoping that the parchment Scorpius is holding is what he thinks it is; is the letter Scorpius has been waiting since August 5th for. 

“I got in Al. I’m going to be a Healer!” Scorpius’ eyes are sparkling, his grin wider than Albus can ever remember it. Albus grins back, a mixture of joy, relief, and pure elation running through him, and he flings himself at Scorpius to pull him into a hug. They topple over onto the bed, and Albus twists them around so he can push Scorpius into the mattress, pressing kisses across Scorpius’ face wherever he can reach. Scorpius shrieks with laughter, trying to bat Albus away from him. Albus laughs too, and wriggles down to rest his chin on Scorpius’ shoulder so he can still look into his boyfriend’s face. 

“I knew you’d get in. I’m so proud of you.” Albus says softly and sincerely. Scorpius smiles, and tips Albus’ head forward so he can press a kiss to it as best he can. 

“Thank you for believing in me. And thank you for asking them to give me a second chance.” 

“What? How did you know about that?” Albus feels his heart stutter for a second as panic crashes through him, but Scorpius is still smiling. 

“The lady that interviewed me, she said to tell my friend that neither his surname nor their pity made them give me a second chance. They were debating what to do, and when he came in and said all their thoughts out loud they knew they had their answer. I’m assuming that was you?” Scorpius explains. Albus nods slowly. 

“You’re not mad are you?” Albus asks fearfully, and Scorpius shakes his head. 

“Absolutely not. If anything, it’s so good to know you’re willing to fight my corner.” 

“Of course I am. Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked, and please leave kudos or a comment if you feel like it - I really appreciate each and every one. Thank you!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at: @scorperion21


End file.
